Moving on to Better Days
by canadian-budew
Summary: Lili wasn't the one for dwelling on past relationships, but she can't seem to get past Vash. Perhaps the Italian boy at the local cafe can cheer her up. ItaLiech - cafe au


**Moving on to Better Days**

A ItaLiech Oneshot

"Lili? Are you paying attention?" Elizabeta asked the girl who was currently staring off into her drink, which was currently untouched brought Lili out of her thoughts.

Lili looked up from her mug of tea to see both Elizabeta and Katyusha staring at her curiously. "Oh sorry I didn't realise I had dazed off." She apologized.

Elizabeta sighed at her friend's response. She was getting awfully worried about Lili, this wasn't normal. "Lili this is the third time this week you've done this, ever since you broke it off with Vash."

"I'm fine." Lili responded in a murmur. "Never been better."

Katyusha turned to Elizabeta. "She hasn't been the same has she?"

Elizabeta glanced over at the girl who stared off into space once more. "Yeah we've got to do something about, maybe introduce her to someone."

"Are you suggesting that Lili needs a man in her life?" Katyusha questioned the Hungarian. "Like you and Sadiq?"

"_Of course not!_" She exclaimed in Hungarian. She paused realising her mistake and continued on in English. "And don't bring Sadiq into this!" Elizabeta defended. "I just think Lili needs someone to cheer her up."

"You're right." Katyusha murmured. "We're both so busy these days we barely have time to meet up."

They were both silent for a second, thinking hard. After a moment they turned to each other with smiles on their faces. "Feliciano!" They both exclaimed simultaneously causing Lili to peer at them curiously.

"Isn't that the nice Italian boy that works at the café by my house?" She asked, not even questioning what the two were talking about. She had known them for so long that she knew questioning wouldn't lead her anywhere with those two.

"Oh so you know him?" Elizabeta asked getting excited; bring the attention back to Lili.

"Oh yes, he's such a sweet man." Lili rambled, cheering up immediately. "He's even given me the employee discount a few times. I wonder if he's even allowed to do that..." She wandered off starting to mumble in German.

The two other girls turned to each other, smiles on both their faces. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Katyusha whispered to Elizabeta.

Elizabeta nodded. "And Feli is such a nice boy, he would suit her perfectly."

Her friends had persuaded her to visit the small café where Feliciano worked. She was sure they were planning something; they were being awful secretive last time the three of them were together. She brushed it off as nothing and headed into the small café.

She was greeted with a wave of warmth, and after a cold, windy and winter day it was heaven to be inside. She gripped the twenty in her hands which Elizabeta had pushed into her hands before she left.

The Hungarian had specifically told her to spend it all. She had eyed her friend curiously wondering how she alone could spend twenty dollars, but her friend had pressured her into promising that she wouldn't have a single nickel left by the time she went home.

She sighed at Elizabeta's antics and seated herself near the window. A waiter, Feliciano to be exact had noticed her immediately and came by with a menu. "Horrible weather today isn't it?" Feliciano commented giving her the menu. "I'm more of a tropical person myself."

"I quite enjoyed the walk over actually." She responded with a small smile as she peered through her menu. "The wind is quite vicious though." She gave him a sweet smile. "But I grew up near the Swiss Alps so I'm more accustomed to it."

Feliciano shuddered. "I couldn't imagine living like that." He paused mid thought, suddenly remembering that he was supposed to be taking her order. "Oh I got off topic! Have you decided what you want?"

Lili gave one last quizzical look at the menu in front of her and sighed. "I can't decide. What do you recommend?"

"We have gelato, cheesecake, chocolate mousse, apple crumble..." He listed off the menu, which he had long ago memorized his favourites. "They're all really good but I heard the cheesecake is extra creamy today!"

"I'll have the cheesecake then." She announced handing him her menu.

"Coming right up!" He said giving her a bright smile before he wandered off to the kitchen to put in her order. Noticing the time only now did he realise that was due for break in about five or so minutes.

Less than ten minutes later Feliciano, without his uniform on (he was on break) brought Lili her cake. She noticed almost immediately his change in clothing. "Why the change of clothes?" She asked.

"I'm on my break now." He said giving her the cheesecake. "Do you mind if I spend it here? It's awful lonely in the backroom."

She nodded and gestured to the seat in front of her. "I don't mind the company." Feliciano took her offer and sat across from her. "You're welcome to some cheesecake if you want, my friends gave me enough to last me the afternoon." She pushed the dish so it was between them. "You gave me an extra spoon anyway."

"Usually people share the dessert, it's just habit really." Feliciano explained taking a chunk off, and savoured the taste. "Today's batch is extra good!"

Lili agreed, taking another bite herself. "I'm going to have to come here more often." She remarked. "This cheesecake is just heaven."

They finished the cake rather quickly, but neither really cared. Lili had taken an immediate liking to Feliciano and conversation flowed rather easily between the two of them. Only did Feliciano notice almost half an hour later that his break was almost over, as he had been happily reminded by his brother Lovino who had happened to pass by the table.

"When do you get off work?" Lili asked as Feliciano cleared the plate.

"Not too much longer, I believe." Feliciano responded. "I get off around four. Would you like anything else Lili?"

"I'll have a hot chocolate." She said with a smile. "That should hold me until four shouldn't it?"

"I'll put some extra whipped cream on it!" Feliciano said. "Just for you."

Feliciano rushed to get out of his work apron, and get his coat. He didn't want to keep Lili waiting, he had already seen to getting her bill. He raced out to meet with a little too much enthusiasm; his brother made a vague comment on his mental state but Feliciano ignored it.

"It was quite nice to get to meet you Feliciano." Lili told him as they walked down the street together. They stopped at the end which was where they would part ways. "You're such a sweet person."

He took her hands in his and squeezed them before letting go in response. She blushed at the contact. "You should totally come on Sunday and maybe after my shift we'll go see a movie or something."

She blushed even harder; he was practically asking her out on a date! "I'm flattered." She mumbled in German before switching to English. "It's a date." She responded and Feliciano smiled with glee.

He gave her a small kiss on the cheek in as farewell and the two parted, Lili's face a lot warmer than it should have been. Maybe this one will be different she thought.

**A request for anonymous on tumblr. They requested italiech with a prompt and I quite enjoyed writing this, even if it took me a while. This is just a reminder that you can request by PM on here, not just tumblr.**

**I don't own hetalia.**


End file.
